CT imaging is commonly used for two purposes. First, diagnostic imaging wherein a patient is positioned within a bore of a CT imaging machine allows physicians and other medical personnel to view internal slices of a patient's body, though generally not for cancer detection. Second, CT imaging is used for radiation therapy planning for treatment of cancerous tumors through the use of a linear accelerator. In both procedures, a CT cradle is used for positioning the patient. However, in the diagnostic imaging, the cradle has a curved upper surface, whereas in the radiation therapy process, the medical technician must use a flat surface or tabletop mounted to the curved CT cradle to accommodate the flat surface of the linear accelerator, which does not have an open bore as in the CT machine. Thus, the two processes require different patient support equipment. The present invention is directed towards the first use of CT imaging wherein a patient is positioned within the relatively small circular bore of the CT machine.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a curved wing board for use with the curved CT cradle for positioning the patient during CT imaging.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a curved wing board which matingly engages the curved CT cradle while allowing the patient's arms to be positioned comfortably above their head.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a curved wing board which facilitates CT imaging of a patient's torso without interference from the patient's arms.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a curved wing board which safely and securely mounts to a curved CT cradle for use in patient imaging.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a curved wing board which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.